


Sunlight Shining Through

by CordeNarcissus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blind Kageyama Tobio, Everyone gets romance, Everyone is Probably Gay, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Help, Hinata Shouyou is Not Dumb, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How could I have forgotten that tag?, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Or would it be straight for Omegaverse?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slice of Life, Soulmates, There should be a tag for that, This is actually going the way you think it will, This will be more like the whole damn thing, True Mates, Truth, fated mates, probably, this is going to be a wild ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeNarcissus/pseuds/CordeNarcissus
Summary: Kageyama had to deal with on unfortunate truth in life, and that was he was blind.Though he was more fortunate than many to be born an Alpha, especially one of high status. Status was after all still important even in modern day society.He was however able to ‘see’ in a way. Being an Alpha it allowed him to have the same instincts as his ancestors, those his were far greater.He was a product of Alpha on Alpha pairings through generations, upon generations. Which give him instincts much deeper than any ordinary Alpha. He would be considered a Pure Alpha.He was guaranteed Alpha status from birth, despite being blind he was gifted with instincts that allowed him to feel everything around him, thus he was able to continue forward with his passion. Volleyball.Soon he begins to realize everyone has their secrets, not just himself. He also learns that Shoyo the young newly presented Omega..has so much going on in his life.Even so, he will not allow anyone to take him away. Not even Shoyo’s own parents..
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu & Ukai Keishin, Takeda Ittetsu & Ukai Keishin & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	Sunlight Shining Through

He could still remember the day he met Hinata. When he was in middle school and part of Kitagawa First’s volleyball team, honestly he doesn’t even know why he tried to intimidate someone that was throwing up over a game. All it did was motivate him anyway. 

Well it’s not like he could see him though, he could tell he was shorter than him because of his voice and what he ‘felt.’ Because Kageyama was to put it lightly, blind. He couldn’t see anything around him, he wore contacts though and blinked a lot, moved a certain way to make it seem like he could see. 

Simply because he was afraid he’d be taken off the team because he couldn’t ‘see.’ 

There was a time when he could see, but it wasn’t until after an ‘accident’ when he couldn’t. It was during his second year in middle school when the ‘accident’ happened. This ‘accident’ was his mother splashing a cleaning chemical containing sodium hydroxide. Onto his face. It really was an accident that it happened. 

He went into eye surgery that same day as they tried to save some of his eyesight, it was truly futile though as they weren’t able to do anything to help. He was terrified that he’d never be able to play again but then a month later where he was wasting away in his bedroom during the end of summer break he went into his first rut cycle and presented as an Alpha. 

Alpha’s were never born blind, nor were Omegas, because they always came from at least one Alpha or Omega parent and generally neither had the issue simply because their children usually received their best genes. 

It was shortly after his rut he began to notice he could feel things around him. Like all his senses kicked even farther into overdrive and he could just feel everything. He couldn’t feel through a door and he quickly learned he still needed a white cane in crowded areas because his senses just can’t handle many things in his ‘area’ at once.

He learned that he could sense about fifty feet above him and one hundred feet around him all at once. He couldn’t sense small things without having to focus specifically on that and he still had to focus on paper and boards singularly. But it was generally all right. 

Perhaps it was from the hormones or his blindness that he got so angry at everything and ended up becoming the ‘King of the Court.’ But it was shortly after that he began to boss everyone on his team around. The more he heard them talk about him behind his back the worse it got. 

Then in his final year in middle school, this small short stack of a middle schooler came into the scenery. He never underestimates any opponent, though he wasn’t quite expecting someone so short to jump so high. 

His senses felt when he suddenly shifted and he had to run at his fastest to keep up with him, Despite what people have said as of late that ‘Hinata needs Kageyama,’ Kageyama has never thought that, especially the more the short stack trained alone. Even their special quick Hinata could probably train himself to do with anyone. 

Though it would take him awhile to even think of emitting that out loud to the short stack. It had just been last week when they faced off against Aobajohsai and lost, now he's preparing himself for the next games they play. He’s been working on maximizing his own senses. 

Which led him to his current position walking down an aisle in a shoe store looking for shoes. The useful thing about his senses, he could tell if they were the right size and were comfortable along with their traction. 

The unfortunate thing was that he couldn’t tell how expensive a pair of shoes are. So he brought the particular shoe brand up and set it on the table. He went all the way to Tokyo with his parents just to get a pair of shoes simply because he didn’t want to risk running into anyone he knew with a white cane in his right hand and sunglasses over his eyes. 

Because he had to prove he had a disability right? Not really but being chewed out by two strangers that you aren’t blind is just annoying, rude too but they happened to be drunk so he doesn’t think any sober person would do that. 

“That will be fifteen thousand three hundred yen,” the clerk says as he hears him scan his shoes. Fifteen thousand three hundred yen..

Kageyama began to shake a bit in rage and was ready to chuck his white cane across the room. His parents only gave him twelve thousand yen. Fuck, now he has to spend his milk money on shoes, which means he can’t have any milk from the vending machine for a week. 

He digs a handful of change from his pocket. Digging out thirty three, one hundred yen coins. He then reaches out his hand for the bag then he stomps away in anger, white cane in front of him as he tries to feel around him to make sure he doesn’t run into anything. 

He then bumps his cane into someone’s foot. “Excuse me, sorry,” he apologizes. He continues to walk on sending his senses above all the people around him so that he knows which direction to go to find the food court where he was supposed to meet his parents. 

“Kageyama!” He hears a surprised shout from behind him, his mind does a whole one eighty and he turns around so fast he gets a headache from suddenly using his senses all around him. 

“Hinata?!” He asks in surprise. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

“I could ask the same about you. Are you blind?” He asks.

“Why would you think that?” He asks with a nervous twitch on the lips. Inside he's beratting himself because what the fuck is wrong with him, its obvious he’s blind. Even this dumbass could figure it out. 

Suddenly Kageyama smells something and he knows it’s Hinata. He smells kind of like fresh flowers in the summer and also like the beach, these fresh smells hit him and he realizes something. 

“Are you an Omega?” He asks just after Hnata finishes explaining something he completely did not hear. 

“Why would you say that?” He hears him clasping his hand over what he assumes to be his neck.

“It’s obvious, dumbass. I can smell it,” he says with a scowl. 

“That’s why I’m here, I wanted to get heat suppressants and scent blockers because I didn’t want the team to think less of me,” Hinata explains. “Why are you here?” 

Kageyama just holds up the bag in his left hand. “Shoes,” is all he says. 

“Oh I see,” Hinata says. Kageyama notices the little ball of sunshine is unexpectedly not very chipper. So Kageyama rolls his eyes and offers his right arm for Hinata to grab onto. “Come with me then, dumbass.”

He hears Hinata walk closer and then feels him glue himself to his side and Kageyama leads the way. 

After a few moments Hinata asks, “Why am I holding onto you again?” 

“Because I can’t ‘see’ when there are so many people around,” Kageyama says as he taps his stick in front of him. 

“You’re confusing me!” Hinata says loudly into his ear which might as well be yelling into his ear. 

“Be quieter, dumbass,” he hisses back. “I have sensitive hearing,” he glares down to where Hinata is or well he assumes he is. 

“Where are we going?” Hinata asks. 

“To the food court,” the Alpha replies. “The food court?” Hinata asks slightly confused. “I have to meet my parents, dumbass. This way you can tell me where it is,” Kageyama says with a sigh. “Oh I see,” is Hinata’s reply. “You see? Well you act like you can’t see three feet in front of you, dumbass!” Kageyama exclaims back. 

“Bakayama!” Hinata yells back and into his ear this time which makes him flinch. “I don’t want to be deaf too dumbass.” 

“Sorry,” Hinata replies he then feels him shift apparently moving his right arm and hears him scratch behind his neck. 

Kageyama can smell the food from the food court even a few minutes before they arrived, ever since he became blind he has a nose almost as good as a dog. He breathes in deeply, there are few feelings that make him appreciate being blind and one of them is the smell of food. You learn to appreciate your other senses when you lack one. 

“Tobio!” He hears his mother's voice yell and her quick footsteps as she hurries towards him and he blushes in embarrassment. “Is this Hinata-kun?” His mother asks. Tobio can’t help but roll his eyes at his mother's antics. “Yes, Kageyama-san,” he hears Hinata reply. “Oh please call me, Aiko,” she says softly and he feels his mother shake hands with Hinata. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Tobio,” she scolds lightly and he just sighs. 

“Aiko, don’t embarrass the boy,” a masculine voice says that is his father. “Call me Kei, Hinata-kun.” He says with a stern voice. “I see where Kageyama gets his personality from,” Hinata replies with his usual chipper tone. 

Kageyama could feel the blush creeping up his neck and he tried to shove his emotions down to stop said blush. “I’m hungry!” He blurts out fiercely to try to distract himself from his blush. He was in fact hungry. “Let’s go get some food,” he says turning his head in the direction of Hinata. “Kageyama!” Hinata yells in almost protest but eventually allows Tobio to drag him towards a food stand. 

“Our boy is so much like you it’s almost frightening…” Aiko tells her husband. “It seems so, I wonder when he’s going to figure it out?” Aiko just sighs, “No time soon I’m sure.”

Kageyama could hear them as he left and was genuinely confused on what they meant, however he’ll just sit down and eat with Hinata and think on it later.

“What do you want?” He asks Hinata. “Today I feel like ramen. How about you Kageyama?” Hinata asks cheerfully. “Uhhh, the same I guess,” he replies. Kageyama uses his scent of smell to track down the ramen place and then after they order their meals he realizes he forgot to ask his parents for more money. 

“Shit I don’t have any money,” Kageyama says as he feels his pockets for any stray coins. 

“That will be one thousand two hundred yen, sir.” The cashier says more sternly as they repeat the price. “Don’t worry I should have enough to cover two bowls of ramen!” Hinata cheerfully exclaims as he takes out a one thousand yen note and two hundred yen coins. 

They both then grab the ramen bowls and go to sit down, Kageyama finds the first empty seats and sets his white cane against the wall. He carefully uses his senses in just a small area and then sits down.

Hinata sits across from him humming a happy tone to himself as he sits down.

“Let’s eat!” He says as he claps his hands together before he digs his chopsticks in and begins to slurp up his ramen. Kageyama Just sighs and says, clapping his hands together, “Thank you for the meal.” 

Like Hinata he begins to dig in. “Why did you say that earlier?” Kageyama asks. “What do you mean?” Hinata says in reply with a perplexed look on his face. 

“You said that the team would think less of you. Why do you think that?” Kageyama says.

“Well, I guess I have another reason for why I got heat suppressants and scent blockers…” Hinata asks. “Why is that?” Kageyama pushes lightly. 

“Well, my dad still has the old way of thinking of things and...he would probably try to hurt me if he figured out that I…” Hinata’s voice begins to shake. 

“I’d like to see him try,” Kageyama says as he begins to unleash protective pheromones. “Kageyama, people are looking at us,” Hinata says as he hears him rub at his arm.

“Oh, sorry,” Kageyama says as he blushes slightly embarrassed about his outburst. “I just mean that, I’d protect you if you asked me to, idiot,” he crosses his arms.

“Maybe I will tell the team but not until I get used to it,” Hinata says just before he slurps up the last of his ramen. 

Kageyama does the same and then stands up and then grabs his white cane. “Come on, we need to go, it’s probably getting late.” Hinata bounces up to his side and then grabs onto his hand and leads the way with a skip in his step. “My parents won’t mind bringing you home, unless your family is waiting for you?” Kageyama asks as he looks down to where he thinks he is. 

“Yeah my mom and Natsu are somewhere around here, I’ll text you when I get home though,” Hinata says and he hears his lips shift in a way that makes him know he’s smiling. “Alright, just don’t be late for practice, dumbass,” Kageyama says begrudgingly. He was already missing the little ball of sunshine before he even left.    
  


“I won’t be! I’ll be right on time, just you see!” Hinata says fiercely, then he takes off in a pitter patter of feet, running away in the other direction. 

Kageyama sighs and then he goes to find his parents again and then back to Miyagi they go. 

* * *

The next day he was in a foul mood without his favorite drink as his parents despite being very well off refused to give him more money, “It will teach you responsibility.” His father said. Responsibility his ass, he couldn’t see for shit. If he knew how bad the withdrawal was he would have drank milk with his breakfast but he was late enough as is. His mother would have his head if he was late. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata says cheerfully as he sits down next to him. “You don’t have milk or yogurt like usual?” Hinata asks carefully. “I don’t have any money,” Kageyama says annoyance and irritation deep within his tone. “I can give you some of mine, I also have a big lunch today from my mom!” Hinata says cheerfully. 

“Hinata are you some kind of angel?” Kageyama says, as Hinata separates his dishes to give some to the Alpha. “Uhh, no, I’d think I would notice if I had wings,” Hinata states unintelligently, as he finishes loading the rice, meat and veggies onto the separate dish. “Then a wingless angel,” Kageyama states very unintelligently. “That would just be a person…” Hinata says as he begins to eat his lunch with his chopsticks. 

“No idiot,” a sigh to cut himself off, “Forget it.” Kageyama begins to eat the meal Hinata’s mother had helpfully supplied. He was going to have to thank the women for the meal and birthing such a wonderful son. ‘Where the hell had that thought come from?’ Kageyama thinks to himself and shakes his head as he finishes up his food. Already in a better mood.

After he had finished eating he and Hinata practiced a bit, they finished practice just a few minutes before lunch let up. “Uhh, here’s a hundred yen so you can get milk, I know it’s not much but you seemed bothered without it,” Hinata says after they’re both busy wiping sweat from their brows. 

He reaches out his hand to accept the gift. Despite the fact he really wants the milk he never ends up using that one hundred yen coin. Both Alpha and newly presented Omega go separate ways afterwards. 

* * *

Once the days classes are finished both Hinata and Kageyama go to the gym to practice that night, Kageyama and Hinata had attended morning practice as well though, but this morning he was moving solely on instinct, he had stayed up late last night listening to his favorite show. 

With the news of their trip to Tokyo and exams..Kageyama shivered as he sat down on his bed, exams…

He felt his soul leave his body as his brain reminded him. Hinata was only good at math, and literature. (Literature was Kageyama’s worst subject.) Hinata failed at English, barely passing. Just barely. Well Kageyama wasn’t that bad at any of his subjects he wasn’t the best either. All that was in his mind was Volleyball most of the time. 

He was going to fail his exams...his soul left his body again..someone help him. He just wants to play Volleyball!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts? Kudos? Also I could kinda use extra writing help for this fic, it would help a lot. Suggestions of things you'd like to see are always helpful, just because I'd like to know what you'd like to see in this fic, or even more relationships I haven't added. Everyone will get their moment of spotlight. If there's any relationships you'd like to see me disclude besides KageHina then I don't mind doing what others would like to see most. Kudos <3
> 
> Have a wonderful day and don't forget to comment!


End file.
